


Different Measures

by Willow124



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian had called in reinforcements? How would the story play out then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Measures

            “Why don’t you call Mia?” Shaw was smirking, smirking more than anyone had the right to when they were in handcuffs.

 

            Brian looked at him in horror before pulling out his phone, “Mia…?” He took the phone away from his ear after a second and lunged at Shaw.

 

            Dom caught him at the last second, “What do you want?”

 

            “First, I want these off,” Saw stated, holding up his handcuffed hands, “then, I want to walk out of here with that case with no one following me.”

 

            Dom looked at his crew, getting nods all around. He picked up the case and started towards Shaw as a soldier removed the handcuffs.

 

            “Dom, you know that if he walks out of here, there will be no pardons,” Hobbs told the other man when it looked like the case was about to change hands.

 

            Dom ignored the man and handed the case to Shaw.

 

            As he walked away, he turned back, “Are you coming, baby?”

 

            “Of course,” Riley stated as she turned and started following the criminal.

 

            “Hobbs,” Brian spoke up before they could get to the door with the case, “can you add two extra pardons to our deal if we catch two more of Shaw’s team?”

 

            “That depends on what and who is being pardoned,” Hobbs answered, motioning at the soldiers to keep Shaw and Riley in the room.

 

            “Two robbery counts each for John Rahway and Gordon Cozier.”

 

            “Anyone hurt?”

 

            “Ah… maybe, it will depend on what was reported. John said that a Jack Wells was in charge of the investigation. You would have to get his statement on that.”

 

            “I think something can be worked out,” Hobbs nodded at Brian.

 

            “Mia, can you put John on the phone? Hey, big brother, both of you are getting pardons provided you still have the two would-be kidnappers when we get there…. No problem…. Thanks again for looking after Mia, Jack, and Elena…. Yes, I know I didn’t tell you about the wedding or that you were going to be an uncle…. Now is not the time, John…. Tell Gordon I said thanks…. See you in a few hours…,” Brian finally hung up the phone. “You can arrest them now. The girls and Jack are all safe, and the two sent after them are being watched closely.”

 

            The entire team relaxed at the same time Shaw and Riley tried to make a break for the door. Luckily, they didn’t take into account the soldiers that were standing between them and the door. They were soon handcuffed, the case was back in Hobbs’s hands, and the team was glad this whole mess was over.

 

            “Owen Shaw, Gina Riley, you are both under arrest. Sgt. Sheldern, I need to borrow a couple of cells for a few days until I can get these two back to London to stand trial. I bet there are a few more countries that will try to get them, too,” Hobbs told the man in charge of the base.

 

            Sgt. Sheldern motioned to his soldiers to follow him with the prisoners, nodded at Hobbs, and left.

 

            “You called _John_?!” Roman almost yelled, “And you didn’t tell me?”

 

            “I didn’t have time, Rome. I called him on the way back from LA to keep an eye on Jack and the girls.”

 

            “But why him? Why not send one of us?”

 

            “Shaw already knew about all of us. He’s been one step ahead of us this whole time because of Riley. What do you think he would’ve done if he knew they were protected? He would’ve sent more than two people after them. I couldn’t let that happen. So, I called Dom, told him what my plan was, and then I called John.”

 

            “Who is this John?” Tej asked, looking around and seeing he was not the only one confused.

 

            “Yeah, O’Connor, who am I giving these two extra pardons to?”

 

            “John Rahway and Gordon Cozier were part of a group that would rob one high profile location a year. They called themselves “takers” and were very good at their job. Three years ago, one of them got out of prison and manipulated the rest into attempting a second job. You’ll have to get the story from them, but it was a trap. He set them up to fall so he could take all the money. John and Gordon were the only ones to survive the fallout.”

 

            “How do you know them?” Giselle asked.

 

            “John is my brother,” Brian stated, clearly wanting this conversation to be over.

 

            Rome grinned, enjoying his friend’s discomfort, “John and Brian were born like eight minutes apart. They’re identical twins, and John is just as crazy as Bri.”

 

            “Let’s go,” Dom told them, “the faster we get everything settled, the faster we all get back to LA. It’s time for Jack to see his real home.”

 

            The team and Hobbs followed him out the door and to the cars they had bought after the tank chase destroyed the cars they came in (those were being stored in Spain and then sent to LA once everything was settled).

 

            A few hours later, they pulled into the driveway. Brian and Dom barely turned off their engines before they were running into the house. They might’ve known that Jack and the girls were alright, but they needed to see for themselves. The rest of their group followed them inside only to see a strange sight… Dom was hugging Elena, Brian was hugging Mia, a better dressed version of Brian was holding Jack, a large black man in a suit was standing in the background, looking back and forth between the two Brians, and a skinny blonde girl was duct tapped to a chair next to a big white guy (that looked like he could bench press the charger) who was also duct tapped to a chair. The last two were both unconscious, and it looked like the chairs were taped to the floor so they couldn’t tip them over.

 

            “John!”

 

            “Rome, you’re running with Brian again? Last I heard, you would rather set him on fire than be in the same city as him.”

 

            “He made me $10 million and got me a pardon; hard to be mad at someone after that.”

 

            Brian had finally let Mia go and took Jack from his twin, “John, this is Dom, Han, Tej, Giselle, and Letty. The guy lurking in the door is DSS Agent Hobbs. He’s the one that got us into this mess and the one that’s going to get us all back to LA with full pardons. Guys, this is John Rahway and the guy in the suit is Gordon Cozier.”

 

            “How did you catch these two?” Hobbs asked, gesturing towards the two duct tapped to chairs.

 

            John answered, “After Brian called and explained everything, Gordon and I flew up here and set up. We got Mia to show us around the house and grounds before setting everything up. Gordon fixed up the grounds so there were only two ways to get to the house: the main driveway and one place that led to the back door. Elena and Mia started boarding up the windows on the lower floors, nothing that was visible from the outside of course, and I set up the attic so I could have the best line of sight on both entryways. Once everything was done, it was just a waiting game. Once we saw them trying to get to the house, I shot them both and that was the end of it.”

 

            “Shot them?” Letty asked.

 

            “I’m not just a pretty face,” John answered, grinning. “They should come around soon. I had some darts for my rifle, so it was easy…. The girl will probably wake up first; I might’ve shot the guy four or five times before he went down.”

 

            Hobbs had the two criminals handcuffed and in his jeep before they woke up. He got them to the base and into cells while they were still groggy from whatever drug John had used, so they gave the soldiers no trouble. Hobbs was back at Brian and Mia’s house a few days later with a folder containing the paperwork showing that all ten pardons went through and told them that the entire team could go back to the States.  The entire team was on a plane headed towards LA the next morning. They had already packed and had sent most of their things ahead of them so it would be ready to be picked up once they were on US soil. Most of their cars were going into storage with the ones they had destroyed and were going to be shipped to LA later. The others had been sent ahead so they would have something to drive once they got off the plane. Dom had called Hector and asked him to meet them with the cars at the airport. Hector had told them that, after what happened seven years ago, the Trans were completely gone from LA and that he would personally be glad to have good racers back in town… apparently, once the Team left, the racing IQ of the entire town plummeted and it became too easy for his guys to win. While Dom had called Hector, Brian had called Suki. He asked her and Jimmy to go to the house, garage, and store and get them livable again. They agreed but did state that they were only doing this because there was no challenge in Miami anymore and they had heard that LA was supposed to be better. Brian just laughed, offered them his house to stay in while in LA, and handed the phone to Tej who set up a huge celebration in the Torettos’ backyard on the day they were to arrive.

 

            Before they went to bed the night before their flight, Dom, Elena, and Letty had a talk. Elena had always known that Dom’s heart belonged to Letty and told the others so. Dom told her that he didn’t like that it had ended like this, but that he wasn’t going to give up Letty now that he’s just gotten her back (in fewer words of course). Letty made sure they knew that she wanted to see where this feeling she had for Dom went, but that she didn’t know exactly what she felt for him and may never remember what they had had before. Elena ended the discussion when she told them that she had a new job working for DSS as Hobbs’s partner. She wished them luck and left.

 

            That summer, the group got to have another big celebration, this time in their own backyard. Han and Gisele had (finally) been convinced to tie the knot. They were heading to Tokyo for their honeymoon, but the group expected them back in time for Thanksgiving (when they would return dragging a bratty teenager named Sean that needed to learn how to really race). Three months later, Han and Gisele asked Dom and Mia to be the godparents of their on-the-way daughter who would arrive four months later.

 

            The group eventually split up, though most stayed in LA. Dom, Brian, Mia, Han, Gisele, and Letty all stayed. Han and Gisele moved into Brian’s old house while the other four shared the Toretto family home. Suki, Jimmy, and Tej went back to Miami in the hopes that the racing scene would get better now that Tej was back. Rome decided to keep traveling and would keep doing so until he ran out of money. Then, he went back to Miami and started working “with” Tej. Elena became Hobbs’s partner at DSS. What was Hobbs’s impressive record for capturing criminals became truly epic soon after that. John and Gordon went back to their lives as takers though they did stop by quite a bit to see Jack (and the set of twin girls that Brian and Mia eventually had… and the three boys that Dom and Letty had). It wasn’t long after moving back to LA that Dom was the (mostly) undisputed “King of the Streets” once again. Jack became the most worshipped toddler in LA once the race bunnies saw a picture of him in both Dom’s and Brian’s cars. It became worse when he cooed and fell asleep during the first block party held at the Toretto house. Mia didn’t mind because it meant that she had a never ending list of babysitters whenever she and Brian wanted to go out. Once the other kids were born, this extended to them as well.

 

            And that’s how it went. The family was split between the two sides of the country, but they never lost contact. Eventually, all of them would live in LA, but it would take another ten years before that happened. Their children would grow up to take their rightful places as Street Royalty, and the original family would watch from the sidelines, only racing when one of the newcomers grew too big a head and wanted to take on the original Kings and Queens.


End file.
